


Вопросы политики и расизма

by Evilfairy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Лидер политической эльфийской партии «Лихолесье» Трандуил объявил о том, что намерен продолжать агрессивную политику по отношению к независимой группировке под предводительством Торина Дубощита, заявившего права на горнодобывающее и металлообрабатывающее предприятие «Эребор», которое должно было перейти к нему по наследству…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы политики и расизма

**Author's Note:**

> Это реинкарнация-ау, происходящая в Средиземье, которое немного... изменилось.

Не то чтобы Бильбо имел что-то против гномов. Ничего подобного. В его конторе «Братство Кольца» даже работал гном по имени Гимли, и у них с Бильбо были вполне ровные отношения. Конечно, когда тот не начинал вести себя в типично гномьей манере –  _плевать на чужую собственность, я хочу выпить и пожрать._  Так что в целом гномы были приятными ребятами, но Бильбо предпочитал их видеть на расстоянии от себя. И нет, в сотый раз, он не был расистом!   
  
— Лидер политической эльфийской партии «Лихолесье» Трандуил объявил о том, что намерен продолжать агрессивную политику по отношению к независимой группировке под предводительством Торина Дубощита, заявившего права на горнодобывающее и металлообрабатывающее предприятие «Эребор», которое должно было перейти к нему по наследству…  
  
Бильбо грустно вздохнул и покосился на Гимли, чей отец поддерживал Торина. Какой канал ни включи, а всюду про противостояние Трандуила и Торина, будто других тем нет для обсуждений. И хотя история их возни казалась Бильбо отдаленно знакомой, он не мог понять, откуда знает о куче незначительных деталей. Он ведь даже выпуски новостей почти не смотрит и самого Торина старается не слышать и не слушать.   
  
— Эльфы… — начал Гимли и тут же оглянулся, проверяя, нет ли поблизости Леголаса, который являлся, между тем, сыном Трандуила. Иногда Бильбо задумывался, как вообще докатился до того, что его приличная контора, открытая хоббитами и для хоббитов оказалась сборищем эльфов, гномов, людей, волшебников и прочих мимо проходящих созданий. — Эльфы такие эльфы.   
  
Вот, Бильбо не расист! Самые большие расисты в Средиземье – гномы. Это все знают с детства. Особенно гномы не любят эльфов. Или слишком любят – Бильбо получил моральную травму, когда застал Кили – племянника того самого Торина, целующегося с рыжей эльфийкой Тауриэль, прибившейся к конторе Бильбо вместе с Леголасом. И если хотите знать мнение Бильбо, то и у Леголаса с Гимли было кое-что интересное.   
  
Звякнул колокольчик, и Фродо поспешно выключил телевизор, смывшись из главного зала. Гимли крякнул и проводил его суровым взглядом. А Бильбо пялился на Торина Дубощита собственной персоной. Вот радость-то.   
  
— Взламывать больше ничего не буду. И воровать тоже. У меня приличная контора, а не злачное заведение! — категорично объявил Бильбо. Мало того, что ему пришлось тащиться черт знает куда с компанией гномов, разбираться с драконом – натуральным таким драконом и его бухгалтерскими заскоками – так Торин с чего-то решил, что Бильбо должен помогать ему с рекламой против Трандуила. Промучившись, но не придумав слогана лучше, чем «требуем предоставить свободу выбора и гражданские права лосям», он смылся. Торин плохо влиял на его душевное равновесие.   
  
— А за золото? — не растерялся Торин. Бильбо выразительно приподнял брови.   
  
— Приличная контора!   
  
— Мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы Леголас…  
  
—Леголас не будет говорить, что Трандуил принуждал его к инцесту! — возмутился Бильбо. С этой идеей Торин носился уже вторую неделю. И все это время Бильбо, Кили и Тауриэль прятали Леголаса от Торина. Леголас возмущался, но кто его будет слушать?  
  
Помолчали. Гимли просочился в соседний зал к Фродо, и Бильбо был даже благодарен ему за это. С тех пор, как Торин подарил ему Кольцо Всевластия, инкрустированное Аркенстоном, Бильбо предпочитал выяснять отношения наедине.   
  
— Может, теперь мы все-таки сходим куда-нибудь? — в глазах Торина было искушающее лукавство и это дурацкое тепло, от которого у Бильбо частило сердце.   
  
— Не в этой жизни, — отмахнулся Бильбо и отвернулся к учетной книге. Перед глазами внезапно, словно воспоминания, пронеслись картины – замерзший водопад, заходящее солнце, огромные орлы и умирающий Торин. Стало больно-больно дышать. — В смысле, я не уверен, что готов к серьезным отношениям, у меня тут контора, а у тебя куча орков-папарацци и Трандуил на лосе.   
  
— Да дался всем этот лось! — возмутился Торин, и Бильбо не смог сдержать улыбки. Как хорошо, что самой большой проблемой было нежелание Торина выплачивать долю эльфийскому политику и идиоты с фотоаппаратами. Как же им повезло жить в такое спокойное время.   
  
Бильбо покосился на ящик стола, где лежало его фальшивое Кольцо Всевластия, инкрустированное фальшивым Аркенстоном. Конечно, ведь обе эти вещи уничтожены в жерле Роковой Горы тысячи и тысячи лет назад. И Бильбо был благодарен за это.   
  
— Я схожу с тобой в ресторан, — наконец выдохнул Бильбо, заметив, как осветилось лицо Торина, и как это чудесно это было! — Орки наделают фоток, Трандуил придерется к тебе по этому поводу.   
  
— И? — Торин выжидающе на него посмотрел.  
  
Бильбо пожал плечами, накидывая куртку и надевая на палец чудовищное кольцо. Почему Торин считает, что он всегда знает, что делает? Он понятия не имеет. А если бы имел, то ни за что не стал бы помогать Торину в самом начале.   
  
— И не знаю. Может, мы сможем обвинить Трандуила в зоофилии… Это же не будет считаться расизмом?  
  
Торин рассмеялся, крепко сжал его руку в своей – вообще-то, это больно – и ничего не сказал. Потому что им слова как-то не требовались. 


End file.
